Karanx, Sword of Morn
Karanx, Sword of Morn, formerly known as Lord Bear, is a member of the Templar's and of a fireteam including Xo, Wolff, and Hades. His mentor(s) were Zavalla and Iron Lord Saladin Forge, he disliked Zavalla because of an encounter with an Awoken during his early days as a guardian , like the other Templar's he felt anger after the death of his lover a fellow guardian due to the Red Legions invasion of Earth. Biography Pre-Guardian Karanx was born in St.Petersburg, Russia during the Golden Age, and during the collapse was working as a mechanic at the Cosmodrome and as a underground boxer/wrestler in his spare time. He died during the collapse due to unknown means. Revival Karanx was revived within the walls of the desolate spaceport, he managed to fight off and kill several of the Fallen Barehanded, before beating a Fallen captain to death with a steel pipe. He was found by a Iron Lord, and taken to the City where he was mentored by Zavalla. Karanx was noted to be brutal, violent, and ruthless towards his enemies, and he hated working with others. He never spoke and only grunted, growled, or otherwise stood still and made no hand gesture nor any body movement making him unreadable and his nickname being stature by Cayde-6 much to his annoyance. He later joined the Iron Lords and became known as Lord Bear. He managed to survived the SIVA Crisis unscathed, and killed several of his infected fellow Iron Lords and Guardians. He eventually saved a fellow Guardian an Exo named Haruko-14 the two began courting afterword. On the onset of the Red War, Karanx was going to propose to her, when the Red Legion attacked, eventually he located Haruko-14 only to find out she was killed while protecting children. Heartbroken and enraged and despite being without his light he still managed to kill numerous Cabal soldiers with his bare-hands and various weapons. Afterword he went to Titan becoming separated from his patrol and killing an Hive Ogre single handily. He later assisted in the retaking of the city but by then had become disillusioned especially with his main mentor. He and several other disillusioned guardians joined Eris Morn and her rogue Hive Sect and later accepted becoming Half Guardian half hive. He and several other Templar's arrived on Earth in pursuit of the Scorn who stole and managed to repair a Human Golden Age warship. He assaulted Hawthorn who insulted his mother and was punched through an old farm house. Traits Karanx, displayed violent tendencies and enjoyed fighting, this was only increased after becoming a Templar. He is skilled in combat and is an imposing figure standing at 9 ft. He also favors hand-to-hand combat or use of swords, or other melee weapons, he also favors rocket launchers, and Machine Guns. Karanx doesn't speak instead, he grunts, growls, or roars. He often doesn't speak, or display any body movement or gesture of any kind, making him unreadable earning the nickname from Cayde-6 as being Mister Stature or Stature Trivia * Its unknown if Karanx speaks Russian, as most of his fire team speak their native language or at least phrases, such as Japanese/German slang by Wolff, German by Xo, and Kurdish by Hades, this mostly due to his silence at all times. * Due to his height he has a hard time getting through normal doors, but has no issue with the Hive ships or structures. * Like his fireteam his armor is based off chess pieces, with him being a knight.